


Love at second sight

by MoonlightBlackTea



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: BFF betrayal, Bitterness, Broken Friendships, Cheating, Cheating Fiance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Code went straight to hell, Lurik bros, MC with a eventual backbone, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Ruined wedding, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, This story is not suitable for Bobby or Lottie stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlackTea/pseuds/MoonlightBlackTea
Summary: After finding Bobby cheating on her with Lottie in her wedding day and leaving her bitter against men for a while, Kari decided to dump him for good without returning back and break her friendship with Lottie too. With the help of her friends and her family, she's trying to rebuild her life after suffering the biggest humiliation of her life. But... ¿what will happen when a good friend of hers makes his reappearance in her life offering a little more than his undying patience?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea & Main Character (Love Island), Henrik & Lucas Koh, Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Bobby McKenzie, Priya & Chelsea, Priya & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 5





	Love at second sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story involving the LITG fandom and before entering the story itself, I need to point some things for clarification:
> 
> First, this is not another Bobby/MC-centered story. Even if I tagged the story with the Bobby & MC tag is mostly because of the main drama of the first chapter. But if you are reading this, I must warn you that you shouldn't expect a story with them as a endgame, so, if this is not your jam, please go back and read another story. 
> 
> Second, I might updating this story each friday.
> 
> Third, chronologically this story is set after the Boat Party.
> 
> Thanks in advance.

It's a sunny day, in the middle of the autumn. A rare thing in Glasgow, the weather was a blessing but the big day finally arrived.

_"I can't believe I'm going to marry him in some hours"_. She smiled as she looked at him with a loving gaze as he was soundly sleeping naked next to her. He went to bed after taking care of the last details of their cake last night. According to him, he had been in charge of baking their wedding cake personally. He wanted it to be a real piece of art in their big day.

Without waking him up, she quietly slipped out from the duvet before grabbing her discarded blue robe to cover her own naked body. She went to the balcony to reflect about their story together before taking a shower to start her day, because Lottie will arrive soon to help her with her make-up. She and Bobby had agreed to do a normal wedding with a following Halloween-themed reception with their families and close friends and they wanted everything to be perfect. Lottie seemed to love the idea of a Halloween-themed wedding and was too way eager to please her "sis" in her big day. She enjoyed giving her a lot of ideas regarding black wedding dresses and make-up to match. Kari just couldn't refuse her sis help to make her look more gorgeous than she usually was. After all, Lottie was her best friend, the sister she always wanted and who trusted her with her heart.

She could feel the softness of the wind in her skin, as her mind started to wander reminding her milestones with Bobby.

A lot of things had taken place after Kari and Bobby when they managed to beat Noah and Hope and winning the finale of Love Island 2019. In the outside, they endured a lot of hardships together such as rumours of him cheating on her, their work schedules and the general harassment wherever they went. But against all the odds, they managed to remain together because she always trusted him and his feelings for her, they are real. They always spoke about their issues and how to fix them. She didn't doubt of her love for him and never doubted of his love for her. Falling in love for another person who filled her soul and wanting to spend their lives together was a complex thing. She wondered about it as she laid her soft hazel eyes to the engagement ring resting in her right hand. 

He proposed to her in the venue at the reunion, after dating for a year in front of their friends from the Villa. She realized without a doubt that Bobby was "The One" for her. After coming back to the reality, she felt a good timing to take a shower before the big fuss of the wedding started when Lottie and Chelsea arrive. She went to the bedroom she shared with Bobby and gave him a peck in his forehead he didn't notice, he was still sound asleep.

_"He must be so tired... after all the hard work he put in the cake... I'll let him sleep a little more"._ She kissed him in the forehead before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Hours later and shortly after they finished having their breakfast together, Chelsea and Lottie arrived already dressed in their bridesmaids dresses. They were eager to help Kari with her bridal dress and her make-up in her big day. Bobby and Gary went to the outside resolve an issue regarding the dovecote. Chelsea was chatting excitedly about the wedding when she helped Kari to put her wedding dress but she felt something was off with Lottie, like if she was hiding something from her. Lottie was particularly quiet as she was trying to put her make-up but she paid little attention to that. She just assumed her friend was just too way concentrated putting her make-up.

The girls kept chatting about the wedding and wondering about the "married life" as Chelsea called it. Lottie was still silent even if she had finishing her work with the make-up with Kari. Chelsea had excused herself to go to the balcony after she said she needed to attend an important call from one of her clients. Kari noticed Lottie was not meeting her gaze with hers and it started to disturb the bride. She also noticed Lottie had pretty much avoided Bobby by not talking much to him.

"This is super weird. Lottie usually is super chatty. Is there something that's bothering her that I don't know?". Kari pondered observing how quiet and silent was Lottie today.

"Hun, are you okay?. You have been quiet all this time". Kari asked concerned for Lottie's moody demeanour.

"It's nothing hun, don't be silly". Lottie answered jokingly as she tried to smile. "It's just... well... ¡I'm going to miss you!. After you get married to Bobby, I just know that we are not hanging out like when we... ugh, don't mind me". Lottie finished with a pout at the verge of her tears.

"Is that so?. You're the one who needs to stop being silly, hun". Kari answered smiling at her best friend. "I swear to you that we will be always besties, no matter what. You know that I love you like a sister, right Lotters?".

_Like a sister..._

Lottie felt like if she had been slapped in the face when she heard Kari's last sentence. It's unbearable, she felt miserable hearing her best friend undying love as a friend. Lottie felt she didn't deserved their friendship, Kari was one of the few girls she truly loved as a friend. This secret is hurting Lottie more than she wished to acknowledge. It hurts her more knowing she always had troubles making friends among the girls and also knowing girls never liked her much back in her younger years. She hated lying to Kari because of her affair with Bobby and worst of all, she became something she had despised all her life: a cheating bitch. This secret sexual affair between her and Bobby was killing her.

"I know that... but I know it's going to be hard. I just know that. Priorities change through time". Lottie answered like if she was guilty doing something she shouldn't have done in the past as she felt her best friend slender arms hugging her.

"Whatever it happens, we will be always friends, I promise. I'm getting married not being isolated hun". Kari promised as she hugged Lottie who was still in the verge of tears.

* * *

Chelsea had finished helping Kari with her gown and her hair when she heard the sound of her cellphone. She was expecting an important message from one of her clients so she didn't mind much about it. When she heard the phone, she excused herself from the girls after grabbing her pink headphones and went to the balcony to answer the message she got. It was a weird thing because it was a video that came from an unknown number but she didn't care much. Naturally curious, Chelsea clicked the video without questioning the source of the video in her phone screen and what she saw horrified her.

It was a very simple and unedited video taken from another cellphone that showed Bobby having a making out session with Lottie in front of the entrance of a motel. 

_"The audacity of this slag and that bloody wanker. Common decency is not their strongest suit"_. Chelsea screeched mentally as her indignation started to rise while she looked back to Kari's bedroom seeing Lottie chatting to her friend in a better mood. Chelsea felt nothing but a strong disgust for Bobby and Lottie's behaviour right now.

Kari and Lottie were having a laugh about something Chelsea couldn't hear. Chelsea couldn't believe what she was seeing in her cellphone and suddenly she saw herself trapped in the middle of a internal debate about telling or not Kari about what she found. A part of her wanted to tell her about the make out session between Bobby and Lottie because it was the right thing to do for a Bra. But other part of her didn't want to be the bearer of disgraceful news to her Bra in her wedding day. After seeing the video again, Chelsea's intuition was always right about Bobby by judging what she had seen on telly before entering the Villa. She wished she had the energy and the audacity to prevent her friend about his ways before getting more serious with him. Chelsea witnessed how Kari always dismissed Priya's warnings about Bobby's red flags. But maybe is not too late to prevent a bigger disaster in the future than a crashed wedding.

Feeling a fit of anger after looking the video for the last time and feeling sorry for her Bra, Chelsea had decided what to do before her friend marries Bobby. To tell Kari the truth, because as painful and harsh as it is, Kari had the right to know who she was marrying. Before entering her Bra's room, Chelsea texted something to Priya about the news but asking her to keep Lottie busy and her discretion as she was delivering the truth to Kari. Judging by the response she got, Priya was furious with both Lottie and Bobby too but promised Chelsea to be discreet.

Feeling herself already burdened with the upcoming drama, Chelsea sighed deeply and decided to enter her Bra's room shortly after Priya reclaimed Lottie's presence for something domestic that should be fixed before the wedding. After they left the room and went away enough from the room, Chelsea felt she had something important to do.

"¿Is everything alright, babes?. You took a lot of time answering that client of yours". Kari asked concerned by her friend.

Chelsea felt her gaze faltering. She wished with all her heart that things were different today. Her friend didn't deserve this but it had to be done.

"I truly wish it was hun". Chelsea spoke nervously with her lips quivering. Kari started to worry about what Chelsea had to tell her. "I got what I have to show you this morning. But before I show what I have to show you, I want you to know that I will always be on your side. Never doubt that".

"Chelsea, you're worrying me. ¿What's happening? ¿Is there something I have to know?". Kari asked her friend worried. She had a bad feeling about this.

"See it by yourself". Chelsea answered as she handed her cellphone with the whatsapp conversation she got with the video.

Kari grabbed the Chelsea's phone and clicked the video. It showed Bobby having a passionate make out session with Lottie in front of a cheap motel entrance somewhere in Glasgow. In public and they seemed to be enjoying it. Feeling backstabbed by her fiance and her best friend, Kari felt her world was destroyed in one minute. Questions were colliding in her head. ¿What? ¿How? ¿Is this a fucking joke? ¿Did they fuck after or before making out? ¿Since when...? and...

_"¿Why Lottie, why?"_

Unable to find the words to describe her state of mind as her tears were streaming in her face, she rested her face in Chelsea's shoulder for a while as she cried the betrayal of both Bobby and Lottie in her wedding day. After her mind processed the images of Lottie and Bobby happily kissing and making out in public, who knows if they made out after or before they fucked, Kari seemed to see everything in red.

"Is too obvious I can't marry this wanker after this, isn't it Chels". Kari stated with her anger rising dangerously in her voice. Chelsea just nodded. "If this wanker dared to make me a clown in my own wedding day, I'm going to make sure he never forgets my name and what he did. ¿Does someone know about this, Chelsea?".

"Only Priya after I got the video". Chelsea answered still gutted with the whole situation. "I knew that I had to tell you the truth, but you know how is Lottie and how she reacts when she does shit. Lottie is not woman enough to own the shit she does, you know that. That's why I showed Priya the video first and then I asked her to keep Lottie busy, so I could tell you the truth properly".

"Great. Good thing you did that, because I'd have killed her and Bobby if they were near me right now". Kari growled openly furious this time. "Chels, I need to ask you two things. I need you to summon Priya and... help me to pack my things Chels. I don't want Bobby to find me here crying. I'm not going to waste my time and my energy on him and Lottie anymore, they can keep fucking themselves if they want. They're dead to me now". She finished lowering her voice and bursting into tears again ruining her make-up. She couldn't care less about it now.

"I know babes. Just tell me where your luggage is and I'll help you out". Chelsea reassured Kari as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you for everything, Chelsea". Kari thanked her friend. Chelsea hugged her friend in silence.

Both women stayed in their embrace for a moment until they heard someone knocking the door. For a moment Kari panicked thinking it was Bobby or Lottie.

"¿Who is it?". Kari asked cautiously but ready to roast Lottie or Bobby if they dared to show up in front of the door.

"It's me hun". Priya's voice came from the outside of Kari's bedroom. Kari felt a tinge of relief knowing that Priya was the one who knocked the door.

Chelsea went quickly to open the door and Priya entered the room as Kari took a seat in her bed. Priya already knew the truth and she was clearly upset.

"I'm so sorry babes". Priya spoke sadly. "This was supposed to be your the happiest day of your life and they just ruined it".

"If anything, it's me who should apologize to you Priya". Kari apologized to Priya still gutted, finally acknowledging how right her friend was all this time about Bobby. "You always tried to tell me the truth about Bobby and I never bothered to actually listen to you... I'm so sorry...".

"That's in the past hun, don't think about it now". Priya soothed Kari taking a seat next to her. "What is important now is what do you want to do right now. And whatever you want to do, I and Chelsea will stick with you. We are a girl gang now".

"I don't want to marry him after this. I feel so sick that I just want to run away from all of this". Kari decided wiping her tears. "I'm going to call my parents and tell them everything, so they won't have to endure this clownery too".

"Fine. If that's you want to do, we will support you". Chelsea said sympathetically. "But we have to move quickly, they would appear anytime here".

"Chelsea has a point hun". Priya agreed looking at Chelsea who just nodded at her. "And I was thinking that Manchester is nearer than Buckingham from here if we want to run away. Three hours driving from Glasgow. We are going to my house now, let them deal alone with all their shit later after you call off the wedding".

"Okay. Thank you for everything girls". Kari thanked the girls with a weak smile before reaching her phone to call her parents to inform them about her decision about calling off the wedding, what happened between Lottie and Bobby and why she was heading to Priya's house in Manchester. From what the girls were able to hear, they were livid with Bobby and supported their daughter's decision to not to marry him.

As Kari finished speaking to her parents, she and the girls packed their belongings in their luggages quickly and later they changed their current attires for more comfortable clothing. Before leaving the room and heading to Priya's car, Kari made sure to leave her former engagement ring in a nightstand next to the bed with a quick goodbye note, explaining why she left. With a last glance to their bedroom, Kari and the girls left the hotel without looking back.

They successfully reached Priya's car without being noticed. After putting their belongings in the car's trunk, Priya started her car and they left. The girls were on the middle of their way to Manchester when everyone noticed that Kari had dumped Bobby in their wedding day.

* * *

Bobby never felt himself so humiliated in his life after Kari had taken the decision to stood him up in their wedding day without warning, he was furious. She wasn't even answering his calls and messages. Angered, after failing to reach her parents to demand an explanation, he also tried reaching Chelsea and Priya by phone who also didn't show up to the wedding. They didn't bother to answering at him about what's happening with Kari or where she would be now. Accompanied solely by Lottie, who intuited why she dumped him, but was too way afraid to tell him now. Bobby went to the room they shared before the wedding. He found something that caught his attention: Kari's former engagement ring and a quick note. It was obvious that the note was written by Kari, he recognized her unmistakable clear and pristine handwriting. He started to read it.

_"Dear Robert,_

_When you are reading this note next to my former engagement ring, probably you'll be reading this after I stood up you in the church. I had my reasons to justify my behaviour because I didn't stood you on purpose. I loved you and I'd have happily married you... if you weren't cheating on me with my former best friend, who I considered almost like a sister. Please, don't try to contact me because I don't want to be associated with you in any way possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Kirina M. Christie (fortunately)"_

Realization came quickly to him when he finished reading the note Kari had left in the nightstand before leaving. Kari was aware about his affair with Lottie and she had dumped him for that reason. Everything was fucked up now and it was a matter of time that everyone knew why he couldn't marry Kari. Lottie couldn't bear hearing the note Kari left and ran away before Bobby finished reading it, she was too way ashamed to face the truth.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
